


【快新】乳白色

by SenY



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Bottom Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan, M/M, Top Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, kaishin - Freeform, 快新 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25141918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenY/pseuds/SenY
Summary: 模拟生产
Relationships: Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Kudos: 35





	【快新】乳白色

黑羽快斗致力于把工藤新一弄得黏糊糊、湿答答、最好是一团糟。没有什么别的理由，他只是觉得全身上下泛着水光的大侦探会比刚开始进入状态时要色情一百倍。如果说前期的抚慰像是抚摸着青涩果实的表皮，那么等到插入、射出、反复如此之后变得水淋淋的下身带来的就是软烂桃子般的甜蜜。  
若是能够进入到这样的状态，往往也就意味着工藤新一已经放下了所有的矜持，正全身心地投入到一场酣畅淋漓的性事当中。这样的工藤新一是最可口的，他变得主动、热情，下面的嘴又会吸又会咬，等到黑羽快斗射完却不拔出时，在穴道的痉挛结束后，他还会就着精水、肠液还有润滑剂（有的时候让下面的嘴吃进去的还不一定是这些东西），懂得如何稍微撅起屁股，温温地含着黑羽快斗的那根东西，又让那些液体重新流进他的身体里，像等待受孕的母猫——“含着”，全天下找不到第二个比它更加贴合的形容了，像吃冰淇淋时先在口腔里将它含化，像吞咽冰饮前先小抿一口让嘴里的液体回归常温——总而言之就类似如此，工藤新一极有天赋，用下面的嘴也能做到这一点，让黑羽快斗总觉得，还能把工藤新一的后穴开发的比现在更情色。

最好的证据就是，现在躺在他身下的工藤新一，光是因为后面被塞了两个小时的珠链，就已经浑身发抖、面色潮红、眼里噙着泪、舌尖微微吐出，无神地喘着气。珠链上的球状物每一个也不过三根棒棒糖围在一起那么大——球心是银质的球体，外面裹着固态的药物，正在被体温一点点融化，可以帮助侦探的身体泛起愉悦的热度，顺便做个润滑——它们被串在一起而后被塞进了后穴，珠链尾端的球状物的体积是一般球状物的两倍多，且非圆球状，而是呈椭圆状，竖着放进去刚好能够被最后吞下，就像是堵住了香槟的瓶口一般，但黑羽快斗使了点坏心思，将椭圆状的球体竖着塞进去后，又把它调整成了横着的状态，以便更好的堵塞穴口，而尾端球状物的中间有一条银链，另一端则是银质的环状物，延伸到了穴口外，方便用手指就能勾着拉环将其抽出。  
他的侦探已经变得极为贪吃了，他甚至是趁着侦探熟睡的时候将这个东西塞了进去。前一晚黑羽快斗已经把工藤新一的穴道开拓得很软，所以很轻松地就把它滑了进去。球状物并不大，但是串起来的珠链很长，所以塞不进太深的地方，会有两颗球体并在一起撑开了里面的穴道的情况，导致里头被塞得很满，让人觉得有些胀胀的，小腹下坠，会有一种正在孕育生命的错觉。  
但可能是工藤新一太累了，即便后面被塞进了这样的东西也没有让他从深度睡眠当中被唤醒，黑羽快斗慢条斯理地解开工藤新一的上衣纽扣，欣赏起被折腾过头的身体，特别是两颗红缨——他俯下身去，去亲吻乳尖，两粒乳尖昨天也被他尽情抠弄过了，顶端还有些破皮，这让它们刚刚摩擦着衣物，一直保持着挺立状态——黑羽快斗总觉得还不够，他幻想过给侦探钉上乳环，这样子就能让侦探的身体一直敏感，乳尖一直保持挺翘，只要他想，就能隔着衣服含到漂亮的颗粒，也许能够吮吸出奶水。而为了遮掩自己总是挺立的乳尖，名侦探平常出门肯定要做一番遮掩，也许会用创口贴来掩盖，但是得经过他允许，这样一来就能够彻底抓住名侦探的行踪。要是侦探偷偷贴上创口贴就出门去见了什么人，那么就要做好受罚的准备——他会勾着乳环往外轻拉，让名侦探因为这一点点刺痛和隐秘的快感放声大叫，而且侦探不是喜欢贴上创口贴吗，那就让他贴着，顺便被把两颗跳蛋也贴在乳尖上，让勤恳的小家伙们维持震动，哪怕名侦探中途被做到昏过去也不会停下，让他整晚都无法入眠，接受一波又一波的情潮。  
……他想要做的坏事，真的有好多。  
黑羽快斗有的时候在想，为什么名侦探不能怀孕，要是名侦探能怀孕的话、有了他们的结晶的话，就不会一天到晚跑到案发现场去了，也不会把自己置于危险当中无数次。黑羽快斗想到这儿，虔诚地亲吻了侦探的嘴唇。玷污圣人的快感，激发了他内心的暗，黑羽快斗好喜欢这种把众人面前衣冠整洁的名人变成放荡的婊子的刺激。

大概过了一个小时，工藤新一幽幽转醒。他揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，不自在地磨蹭了一下双腿，迷迷糊糊地总觉得后面还有被黑羽快斗开拓过的感觉，以为是前一天做得狠了。胸前也有些不适，他解开衣扣，发现两边的乳首被贴上了透明的小片胶带。  
“醒了？出来吃早饭吧。”  
像是料到工藤新一现在就会醒了一样，黑羽快斗恰到好处的出现在了房门口。工藤新一对着房门口侧着撑起上半身，衣襟敞开，嫣红的乳首隐在胶带之后，下半身未着寸缕，而且下身被处理得很干净，没有一点毛发——这个年纪了还没有毛发让工藤新一不免一阵羞耻，让他很少去上公共厕所。  
工藤新一涨红着脸，他一只手撑着身体，另一只手挤进臀肉，探向自己的后穴——结果碰到了意料之外的拉环。工藤新一又羞又恼，质问黑羽快斗。  
“你这是干什么？”  
“不能拿出来哦，这是给昨天很努力的新一的额外奖励。”  
工藤新一爬起来，臀部接触到床沿顺着重力坐下去的那一刻，他分明感受到身体里有什么东西被挤进了更深处。他惊讶地低头看着自己的腹部，竟然有了些微的凸起——侦探的头脑很灵活，他知道自己的身体没有太大的排斥是因为被塞进去的东西就单个而言并不算粗大，但是能够坠胀到腹部撑起，那里面一定装着什么小巧的、还有一定数量的东西。而且他的下半身很干燥，临近穴口的东西会比里面的更大一些，把本该溢出的液体都堵在了里面。  
侦探立刻连耳根都红了：“不行——拿出去——”  
“别这样说嘛。”黑羽快斗走过去，帮工藤新一扭好扣子，但也没有为他拿下身的衣物，也许是这件衬衫够长，刚好能够遮住他的腿根，他亲吻着工藤新一鼓起来的小腹，“快出去吃点东西，补充营养。”  
随即用手扶着工藤新一的腰腹，带他起身去洗漱，工藤新一站起来后，又觉得体内的东西顺着重力下落，坠胀感更为明显，但是排不出来。直到洗漱完后坐在饭桌前，他还有点避讳着“坐下去”，身体动得缓慢，臀部接触到椅子后，绷紧了肌肉，一点一点把体内的东西往里推，然后坐了下去。

“那你就在这里慢慢吃。”黑羽快斗说，“我回房间整理东西。”  
工藤新一开始慢慢嚼着黑羽快斗给他做的精致早餐，但是比起早餐，更像是孕妇吃的营养餐。他大概知道黑羽快斗想和他玩什么了，工藤新一倒是不排斥，这一点很大程度上是因为黑羽快斗在房事上的体贴，虽然有的时候会玩的有点过火，但是还蛮舒服的，也就由着他去了。  
工藤新一吃完早饭，起身刷完了碗筷，就坐到沙发上去看书。黑羽快斗往他体内塞东西不过就是为了让他提前适应，到时候好一口气插进去，这一点他们也做了很多次了，所以黑羽快斗不来叫他他也就只好等着。只不过工藤新一还真的蛮好奇自己的后面被塞了什么东西——能肯定的是不是按摩棒也不是跳蛋，他不自觉地抚上自己的腹部，想要描摹里面的形状。

“咔擦”  
一阵快门声。  
工藤新一循声望去，黑羽快斗正拍下了刚刚的那一幕，正调出这张照片端详。  
“新一真是个温柔的好妈妈。”  
侦探羞得用书本捂住了脸。他这会儿觉得身体有些异样——其实从吃完早饭的时候就开始了，好像身体有点发热，并不是发烧的那种热度，而是情潮。他以为黑羽快斗在早饭里下了什么药，弄得他的下身都有兴奋的趋势。

“新一？”黑羽快斗喊着他的名字，语气里透露了些无辜。  
“唔……”工藤新一不由得泄出一点呻吟，一旦热度开始泛滥，身体就完全不受控制。他能够感受到自己的后面想要分泌润滑的液体，按照平常而言，这个时候他身后的液体早就已经要浸湿身下的沙发了，但是现在穴口被堵着，什么液体都溢不出来，让他有些难受。  
“是不是身体不舒服？”黑羽快斗把人抱起来，工藤新一顺势搂住黑羽快斗的脖颈，小声的呜咽，点点头。  
“我来帮你看看。”  
黑羽快斗把他抱回了房间，平躺在床上，工藤新一又一次不自觉地护住了自己的小腹，想让它少受点震动，惹得黑羽快斗忍不住去亲吻这隆起的部位。至于先前的相机也架在了床尾的三脚架上。黑羽快斗拍过他们的性爱录像，这一点工藤新一并不陌生。

全身都在烧，工藤新一觉得自己的脑子有点被烧昏了，他从来没有那么想要过黑羽快斗，想让他插进来，不断地灌入精液，让他受孕。黑羽快斗解开工藤新一的衣扣，但没有解完，只到了露出胸膛的部分。他俯下身去亲吻工藤新一的颈窝，后者的阴茎已经挺立，但是并没有得到黑羽快斗的抚慰，让工藤新一难受极了。黑羽快斗搓揉着工藤新一的胸膛，特意避开胶布贴到的位置揉搓，好像在为涨奶的妈妈缓解不适。  
工藤新一已经被折磨到快要哭出来，他的身体已经彻底燃起来，为了性事、为了黑羽快斗，他的体温越高似乎进入状态的速度就越快，后面不安地蠕动，想要得到熟悉的东西来加以宽慰。

“快……唔嗯……快斗……”工藤新一抓住黑羽快斗的手，哭着说，“后面……拿出来……拿出来……用你的……嗯……求……”  
黑羽快斗没说话，只是亲了亲工藤新一的脸颊，舔去他的泪水。现在工藤新一全身都覆着一层薄汗，皮肤泛红。黑羽快斗下了床，在工藤新一不解的眼神里去调整相机的支架，让镜头对准的角度更低一点，似乎这次的录像重点只在工藤新一——和他的双腿间。  
黑羽快斗又爬回床上，他这次坐在床头，两只手分别从工藤新一的腋下环绕，把人往上提一些，让工藤新一的后脑勺刚好枕到他的胸膛。侦探可以发誓，他现在的表情一定算不上好看，涎水、汗水和泪水混在一起，双眼迷茫地看着相机上的呼吸灯，那是录制中的信号，可是他还是没明白黑羽快斗想要做什么。  
“新一，”黑羽快斗终于开了口，“要自己努力，把宝宝生出来。”  
“嗯？哈啊……”  
工藤新一没有太多的余力去分解黑羽快斗话里的含义，而后者只是对着镜头，掰开了工藤新一的双腿，角度很大，让镜头能够完美录到工藤新一最隐私的部位。除去光滑的下身和穴口处外露的拉环，在工藤新一的腿根还有漂亮的花体字，上面写着Kaito。  
让工藤新一维持着这样双腿大开的姿势后，黑羽快斗伸出手，按压起了工藤新一的小腹——那里现在变得敏感极了，光是稍微施以外力都能有感觉，固态药物彻底融化，让球状物之间的位置变动更加灵活，拼命挤压着穴道。工藤新一被激得弓起身体，发出悦耳的呻吟，双手反向揪住了黑羽快斗的衣物。

“嗯啊——！”  
工藤新一带着哭腔叫喊起来，黑羽快斗不断地按压他的腹部，让他又痛苦又快乐，他途中几次想要合上腿，但是又被黑羽快斗残忍分开，将一切都暴露在镜头前。靠近穴口那规格较为大的球状物仍堵在那儿，没有任何出来的迹象。  
“不要……啊哈！……拿出来……唔……”工藤新一拼命摇头，整张脸都变得可怜兮兮的，“我不生……呜呼……不生……哼啊！”  
黑羽快斗稍微抱住了工藤新一，好像要为对方分担一些痛苦似的，但按压腹部的手仍然没停下。他亲吻着工藤新一的耳尖和发旋，又捏着嗓子，装作女性的声音鼓励道：“黑羽夫人，深呼吸，马上就好了。”  
结果工藤新一真的照他的话去做了，他双手攥紧了黑羽快斗的衣服，颤抖着深吸一口，然后憋着劲想要排出穴里的东西，黑羽快斗也配合着节奏推压他的小腹，一遍又一遍地喊他“黑羽夫人”。  
“嗯……嗯啊！……哈唔……”  
“唔！！！”  
黑羽快斗猛地撕开了工藤新一乳首上的胶带，给予侦探痛楚，而后又不断地搓揉挺立的乳尖，转移他的疼痛。不知道是不是他的错觉，他总觉得侦探经过这段时间的开发后，乳晕似乎比以前要更大且饱满。  
也许再努努力，这里真的也会有什么液体喷出来。  
“黑羽夫人……您的涨奶似乎也很严重……”  
工藤新一哪里还管得着黑羽快斗的荤话，他的脑子已经乱成一团浆糊，黑羽快斗不再按压他的腹部了，他就自己亲手去按压，深呼吸，把穴里的东西往外排，完全忘记了可以用拉环弄出来的小技巧。工藤新一的双腿不断发抖，他累到靠着黑羽快斗的身体想要昏死过去，也只有这个时候他那恶劣且坏心眼的恋人才会继续帮忙按压他的腹部，让他苏醒。  
“啊……哈啊……”工藤新一咬紧嘴唇，他的双手已经没有了力气，现在是黑羽快斗在帮忙按压，他就捉着黑羽快斗的手臂，尾音缠倦好听，“嗯哼……”  
他隐约觉得自己的穴口被撑到了极致，被横放的椭圆形球体隐约有了出来的趋势，他摒住呼吸，紧抓着黑羽快斗的手臂，使出最后的力气，终于让这东西彻底脱离了身体，紧接着淌出的是先前被堵住的液体，一股脑儿地外流，瞬间打湿了床单。但是这还没有结束，工藤新一发现自己的腹部并没有往下瘪掉多少，这才知道体内还有东西。接下来的球体体积不大，排出来比较方便，只是排出时不断刺激着穴内敏感的点，让他一次又一次放声尖叫，直接射了一回，精液留在腹部顺着腰际往下滴落。

“怎么还……还没有完……”  
工藤新一仍旧往体外排着银质的球体，已经排了一会儿了，但还有一半留在里头。黑羽快斗揉揉他的小腹，这回是安慰性质的，鼓励他再坚持一会儿。排出最后一颗的那一刹那，工藤新一泄气似的放松了全身，他的双腿明明没有夹着黑羽快斗的腰腹，却因为长时间被掰开而难以合拢，镜头仍在记录着事后穴口翕动的模样。  
“真棒。”黑羽快斗亲吻着工藤新一的后颈，贴着他的耳廓说道，“完美地生出来了呢。”  
而工藤新一已经没有余力去回答他，任由自己的嘴唇被研磨。他全身上下早就被汗湿透，眼睛红肿，腿间泥泞不堪。全身黏糊糊、湿答答、一团糟。  
黑羽快斗最喜欢这副模样了。


End file.
